Darkest powers story
by Shadows from the Night
Summary: Mr. Bae, Simon, Derek, Lauren, Chloe, and Tori are on the run. Mr Bae introduces them to another expriment, who the Edison Group has been looking for since she escaped 5 years earlier.
1. Setting

After all that has happened, my Aunt Lauren and I are still with Kit, Simon, Derek, and Tori, who is Simon's half sister. Kit's daughter, neither knows that just yet though. However Aunt Lauren and I do, and of course Kit, being their father and all. Derek and I are still together and have only made out once. I wish it were more, but of course there's constant interruptions. Oh, and did I mention? We're all also on the run.

We went from New York with only one stop. Somehow, we made it halfway across the country in a rather short time. We are now crossing the border to California. Fun. What is even more fun is that the Edison Group will soon come after us. Not so fun. I wonder what will happen, and how long we'll be on the run. I hope we can settle down somewhere, at least for a while.

After escaping the Lyle House we headed to Derek and Simon's emergency contact. Only to find he had been taken by the Edison Group. Later he brought us to what was suppose to be a safe house. Turns out we were all wrong. The group leaders other than Andrew AKA Margaret and Russell happened to be double agents. Killed of the remaining group members, meaning Gwen and Andrew and a few others are dead. We were returned to the Edison Group. Well, as you can see, we got away, once again.

According to Mr. Bae, there is a girl he needs to find. She lives in California and is a runaway that found him by accident when he was last here. She is also a former test subject of the Edison Group. A very cruel experiment by them, so we've been told and that's about all we know of this mystery girl. That and that she is 16. He said we would meet her in about an hour. If she stayed put that is. From what Kit has told us she likes to be on the move.

I wonder what experiment she had happen to her. How long has she been on the run? We don't know and Kit said we had to ask her. I hope we find her soon. I have so many questions and so does everyone else, including Aunt Lauren.


	2. She is Found

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Darkest Powers series besides my own.**_

According to Mr. Bae, she should be around here. We're not so sure though because of her personality. I personally wouldn't want to stay put if I were her either. Especially here in an alleyway, I think. I'm not fully sure though, the place is completely trashed and something dead is around here, an animal presumably. I hope so at least, because if she's dead that is not a good sign. So we started to do a quick search. Derek is trying to trace her sent and I am looking for the dead thing. Gross I know, but it helps train my powers better than most things, like the graveyard issue with Margaret. Not the best training experience ever, and that didn't end well.

Derek thinks he may have found the right trail now, but he's not sure. The dead thing I sensed was near and turned out to be a corpse of a person. So, we defiantly wouldn't be spending the night here, due to what had happened the last time. We didn't need that to happen again, and personally I didn't want to relive that. especially if I was going to have another person with us. I wanted to make a good impression.

"Hey, dad? I think I may have found her, but I'm not fully sure. This girl isn't moving, but I don't think she's dead. She has a pulse, but her breathing is rather shallow. Can you and Lauren come over here?" Derek said catching our attention quickly.

"On our way." Aunt Lauren and Kit replied at the same time.

"Okay, please hurry. I smell blood, and quite a bit of it." Derek said more urgently. Just as I was getting close, I heard Derek curse.

"What?" I asked. His uneasiness making me nervous

"I think it's her blood." He answered. After he said that I knew we could be in some trouble. After he answered Kit and Aunt Lauren came around the corner, with the same possibility in mind.

As they rolled her on her back, I saw a deep gash in her side. It was where the blood Derek smelt was coming from. As they moved her I also noticed that she was slowly waking up. Her eyes were unreadable and a crystal clear sky blue. I also noticed that her hair was black and about mid back length, and she was about five foot four, taller than me.

"Kit, who are these people?" the girl whispered in a weak voice.

" Don't worry, they're with me. We are all on the same page. We need to move you. Are you okay with that?" He said in a reassuring voice.

"Yes." She said in that weak voice. It seemed as though he had somehow reassured her, as she began to relax little by little.

We decided to go to a nearby motel so Aunt Lauren could stitch up and bandage the wound. The motel we were staying at had two doors in each room. One was in front, but there was another around back, which we used to get the girl into the room, so it was the better choice, and more secluded. We could get her in easily without people raising a fuss. Since the motel was a bit run down, not as many people stayed there anyways which was a good sign. Most people choose to stay at the bigger, nicer hotels.

After the girl's wound was cleaned, stitched, and bandaged she fell into a deep sleep. Part of the sleep was her exhaustion, and the other was some medication she had tried to refuse. Aunt Lauren said we needed to let her sleep, so we let her. I figured we would ask her what happened when she woke up. She looked peaceful now rather than scared and hurt.

I figured while we waited for her to wake up I would go see what Simon, Tori, and Derek were up to. Tori was at the small pool inside the motel, and as usual Simon and Derek were together out back. When they saw me they both said "Hi." in unison.

After kicking a ball around for a while, we decided to go inside. When we did it was about nine o'clock. The girl was sound asleep and Tori had jumped in the shower. After about ten minutes, we all decided where we were going to sleep. Derek and Simon were to share the pullout couch. Aunt Lauren, Tori, and I were to share the king sized bed, and Kit was to sleep on a cot supplied by the hotel. We all headed to bed at ten.


	3. The Morning

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters other than my own.**

Most of us awoke at around eight. The girl and Derek were still sleeping. Also, while they were sleeping I noticed that her hair wasn't just black, it had purple streaks in it, just like mine had, only mine were red in strawberry blonde hair. I wish I knew her name. "Kit, what is her name?" I whispered to him silently. "Her name is Alana. If you want to know more about her you will have to ask her. She told me I was only allowed to tell you all her name, but she wants to meet you first before telling you more than that." Kit replied just as silently.

"Thank you." I told him. "Do you know how long it will be before she wakes up?" Just as I asked I heard a soft moan. At first I though it was a ghost. Then I remembered that they don't make noise. So, I turned around, and thankfully, it wasn't a ghost. It was just Alana starting to wake up. Even with stitches in her side, she made sitting up graceful. As she walked toward the bathroom even her walk, somewhat unsteady, looked graceful.

At that moment I felt a little jealous. Derek may start to fall for her and leave me. I hope that doesn't happen. Our kisses were so passionate, so deep, so longing to be together. All that could end. No, Derek likes me for me, not looks. At least I hope so anyway.

As I was alone in my own little world of thinking, Tori, Aunt Lauren, Simon, and Kit left the room to go buy breakfast. "I'm not going to take him from you, you know" said a soft, sweet, thoughtful voice at first I thought belonged to a ghost. I blinked and then realized it wasn't a ghost that had said it. It was Alana that had said it. She was looking at me as she left the bathroom. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Oh, I figured you were thinking of at least one of the boys. You had a jealous look on your face." She replied in that same voice. "Oh, really?" I said. "Yea, really, so may I ask which boy it is?" she asked a little smile came on her face as she said it. "Derek." I answered. "Oh I see. That's cool, and I have no interest for romance at the moment so don't worry and either way you had him fist and he's all yours." She said shocking me. She snickered. "What?" I asked. "Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking, I shocked you didn't I?" she said answering my question with one of her own also. "A little." I replied. "You know, to me you look like you are kind of jumpy." She said a few minutes later. "At times I am." I don't know why I said something just made me want to say it so I did. She smiled and said, "That's okay. I can be that way, too."

Just after she said that Derek woke up. "Morning." That was all he said. And then headed to the bathroom, most likely to take a shower. "Is he always like that?" she said in a low whisper, so low in fact I had to move closer and ask her to repeat it a few times. It was almost as if she knew he could hear her if she spoke low. "Yes." I replied a little louder than her. She just looked at me and nodded an okay. Then she rose and walked over to a window faceing the back, and turned around as if to ask me a question, then stopped. "What" I asked. "Nothing." She said, and looked over my head then said "Hello, who are you?" I turned, and found Derek standing directly behind me. "Good morning, Derek." I said. Derek mumbled a "Good morning" to me and looked at Alana and said a little annoyed from the sound of his voice "My name is Derek yours?" "My name is Alana." She said kindly. I little more nicely than he deserved based on his voice toward her.

After a few minutes, everyone that left came back with breakfast. McDonalds, yum. After breakfast, Derek and I were going to make out behind the hotel.


	4. Tension

_**Disclaimer- I only own my own character.**_

Breakfast was better than I thought. Pretty good, even though I didn't eat much. I was way to eager for after breakfast. During breakfast, we were in formed that we would be leaving in about 2 hours, before lunch. Derek and I headed out to the back right after that, for our make out before the trip.

We were a little ways in the woods, when Derek stopped.

"Will this spot work?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yes." I whispered back to him. He leaned down and kissed me a little hesitant at first, then more urgent. After about five minutes, we kissed more relaxed like. I felt like I was flying.

An hour after our make-out started, we stopped making-out to go get ready to pack and check out. When we arrived at the motel we found everyone waiting for us. Everything packed in the car ready to go.

"Did you two have fun?" Alana whispered to me after Derek had gotten into the car.

"To tell the truth, yes we did." I said a contently.

"By the way, you might want to fix your hair a little." She said smiling as she got into the back of the car.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"From the way your hair looks, you guys were more than just rolling around" she said under her breath while snickering. Derek glared at her, which made her start laughing. After about a minute, Simon and Tori started laughing, too. I had no idea what to do.

Eventually, the laughing died down, and when it did Derek looked like he wanted to yell at her. According to Aunt Lauren, Alana had basically her whole torso bandaged. To me, Alana didn't even look hurt, or feel pain. She looked like a fighter.

After driving for about thirteen hours, we stopped at a somewhat nice hotel. It was a two star. Alana had fallen asleep on Simon's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. When she first fell asleep Derek looked at Simon like he was crazy. I didn't really see why.

"Derek, can you carry her in?" Simon asked.

"Why? We can just wake her up and let her walk in." Derek replied

"Derek please? She's hurt, and she's probably tired." Simon pleaded.

"Please Derek." Kit said

"Fine" he grumbled

As Derek carried her in, I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She looked right, in his arms, like they belonged together. I should've known better, Derek loved me, not her. To be honest I think he hated her, from the way he acted around her.

We decided to stay for a few weeks at the hotel. Girls in one room, boys in another. Both rooms were next to each other. Derek wasn't that happy about it, and surprisingly enough, neither was Alana. She hated the idea even more than Derek, but she said she'd stay because she trusted Kit she said the next day.

The night before, Derek took her to our room and set her on the bed, then mumbled a goodnight.

"Night'" I said to his back as he left the room.

"Don't feel to bad Chloe. He's just mad, that we are staying put for a while. We will tell Alana tomorrow.

The next morning…

"No! We cannot just stay put! We need to keep moving!" Alana practically yelled at my Aunt. Although it was more of a slightly raised voice.

"I didn't decide, Kit did." My Aunt said calmly.

"Well, can I speak to him?" Alana asked somewhat calmly.

"I'll call him in.," my Aunt said.

"Please do." Alana said a little snippy.

After about five minutes Kit and Derek came in. Aunt Lauren, Tori, and I left to breakfast. It took us about a half hour to eat. When we came back, Kit, Derek, and Alana were just sitting there quietly. Alana didn't look very happy, and neither did Derek. Kit looked a little scared.

"Fine." Alana said, obviously not happy about saying so, answering something Kit had asked her.

The rest of the day was mainly uneventful, other than the fact that there was a lot of tension between Derek and Alana.

_**Please review. I hope you enjoy. I know there is a lot of tention between Derek and is a reason for that.**_


	5. The Secret is Partially Out

_**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters other than my own. **_

The next day Alana left to take a walk, and no one complained much. I worried, but Simon and Derek worked to keep my mind busy. Kit had offered to rent a movie, so Derek and Simon offered to let me pick. I choose a movie that was full of action and they said they thought it was a good movie. So we popped it into the DVD player and about half way though the movie Alana stalked back in. about five steps behind her came Kit trying to reason with her, and apparently it was pissing her off. Derek stopped the movie and then got involved also, and that set off a huge fight mainly between Derek and her. I didn't pay a lot of attention to what they were fighting about, it wasn't really my business and it would be solved soon enough. From the look of things though it would take a while. Kit looked scared to involve himself, and I didn't understand why either. Aunt Lauren told Simon and I not to get involved also. So they would have to cool down on their own.

After about an hour things started to escalate, so Kit asked them to take their fight outside, to the woods. I followed them as they went and told everyone not to worry I wouldn't get involved and keep an eye on them. They decided to let me go, and Tori wanted to go, but Derek, Alana, and I said no in unison. After the no, as figured Alana and Derek started again as they headed out the door. We went out back and into the woods. we went deep enough to hide the noise, and hide it even though it became louder. It gave me a headache, but I would get over it.

They were getting into it so much I think they forgot I was here. I was almost posative they were mad beyond what I thought. As I was looking at Derek as he was yelling something at Alana I was sure I saw his wolf hair sprouting and retracting on his arms like he was Changing out of anger. She looked angry, and looked at his arm a noticed, but still looked calm about it like she didn't seem surprised. If I had been her I would have been freaking out about it, although I knew what he was and knew Derek and I wouldn't get into a fight that big.

After about five minutes Alana pushed Derek back and then placed herself about five feet from him. That set him off and in a instant he was a wolf. Alana didn't look surprised and then said "Well now at least you can't yell more."

He growled at as if saying _shut up or I'll get you for it._ And took a step forward towards her to make sure she understood.

She laughed then said "Right? You know your funny?" she said a little taunting.

He growled once again.

"You think you scare me? Please," she snorted then continued saying " you're a wolf. Big deal."

He took another step closer.

"Are you going to attack? No, I know that. I'm not a threat, you're just mad. Also, you will not attack, especially with Chloe over there." She made a hand gesture to me.

He didn't seem to respond. Alana stayed silent. Then he looked at me, then her, and lounged at her with full intention of attack.

She side stepped and tisked, then he stayed put thinking, she moved another five feet away and looked at him.

He got ready to lounge. She looked at him and crouched.

He lounged, and next thing I knew I was looking at two wolves fighting, one a bit smaller. I figured the smaller one was Alana. She still fought with the same intencity. I stepped back as the wolves fought. It reminded me of two dogs fighting over territory. Alana fought with her head, Derek fought with feelings.

_**Warning may be some swearing to come. **_


	6. Surprise Job

_**Disclaimer: Sorry it's been so long. I only own my OC's.**_

The fight lasted about twenty minutes or so. Then they circled and stood staring at each other. After about five minutes of that the both looked at me as I took a step forward. I was behind Alana. Derek growled, telling me to back up, and Alana not to do anything. I ignored him and kept walking forward. They both just followed me with their eyes, uncertain as to what I would do. I walked then stood in between both of them.

"Enough, this is ridiculous. I may not know what you're fighting about, but I don't care either. Just talk this over, like normal people."

My words seemed to mean nothing and everything. To my right, Alana stalked to a bush. She came out a few minutes later, in a once long gown; the bottom to mid-thigh had been torn off.

"Wow, that was fun." She said in a tone, clearly mocking Derek. She then stalked away.

I walked over to Derek. "Hey, you okay?" he nudged my arm in response.

"Is that a yes?"

For a response, he nodded his head.

Alana's POV.

'God! Why in the world did I just do that!'

"Boo." I said to kit as I walked into the room.

Everyone there actually looked at me. Weird.

"Did you have a change of character or something?" Tori asked when I walked by her.

"Shut up." I said back.

"Okay, attitude still in place, toward me anyway."

"Yep." I said while giving her a cocky smile.

"Hey, Alana?"

"Yeah Kit?"

"Where're Derek and Chloe?"

"I don't know, they were together when I left."

"They should be fine." Tori said from behind me.

"I'm going to take a nap"

"Riiight."

"Tori, shut up." That was Simon.

"I thought-"

"Shut up, Tori." I said while interrupting her, and walking back to where I was sleeping.

"Wakey wakey." I awoke with a start.

"What the-"

A hand was over my mouth, from the smell, it was …Derek?

"Quiet. Follow me." he whispered.

I followed him out the door, and through the wooded area in back.

"What do you need?" I asked when we were far enough away that no one would hear.

"I figured you're the only one who would be able to last."

"What?" I was confused

"They all went to bed late."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Hang out."

"…Why?"

"Cuz, you know the area better, and I figured you'd know the best places to hang out."

"There is one place. It just opened to."

"Where? It's late, why would they open so late?"

"You'll see. By the way, you'll need an ID."

"What?"

"No worries though, I can get us in without it."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We ran about a mile and a half from the hotel. Then I stopped.

"What?" Derek asked

"Maybe we shouldn't."

"Why?"

"You won't like it."

"Like what?"

"The place."

"Let's go. I'll follow you."

"No, we'll go somewhere else we can go there some other day."

"No, I want to go where you're taking me."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

We were making good time. The mile and a half had been done in about ten minutes. Another half mile and we'd be there.

We arrived at the club at 12:30 AM.

The song playing was Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days, a regular song for the club, and my personal favorite. It was blaring out the doorway up ahead.

Derek's reaction was the best reaction I had seen from anyone. He didn't expect this at all. I laughed as I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the front of the line by the guard.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked me.

"Going to a club. Told you."

"Told me what?"

"You wouldn't approve."

"It's fine."

"Liar."

"How exactly are we getting in?"

"The front door how else?"  
he looked like he was going to freak, so I said, "Relax they won't check your ID."

"Why won't they?"

"Cuz I'm a regular."

"What?" I swear I thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head.

"Yep, gotta have something to do. I work here, too."

"What?"

"Yep, I need some form of income."

"Hey, Dave!" I said to the guard.

"Hey, Shad. Who's this?"

"He's with me, no worries he's over twenty-one."

"I'll take your word for it. He looks like it. So you working tonight?"

"Nope, just here for the party tonight."

"Stay out of the fights tonight then."

"I'll try."

"Good, you need to stay out of trouble."

"Can we go now?" I said with a smile.

"Sure, see you later Shad."

"See ya."

_**Sorry it's so short, I'll work to make the chapters longer. Please leave your thoughts.**_


	7. Curiosity

_**Disclaimer: Sorry it's been so long. I only own my OC's.**_

The only reason he even did such a thing, completely out of character for himself was because he needed answers. I figured out this much as soon as we went into the empty VIP room. Oh, well.

"Can we head back now?" he asked, now annoyed. He had every reason to be annoyed though. I barley answered any of his questions. I mainly only answered the yes or no ones. He's kind of fun to annoy, and I could see why Tori did that. Tori though, she can get under anyone's skin, including mine.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cuz, well, now that I think about it, you can. I don't care."

He just looked at me like I had spoken a foreign language or something until I asked, "What?"

"Weren't you the one who was injured?"

"Yep, and I don't care about that."

"How can you not care?"

"Just like you didn't really care what happened to Tori."

"How do you know about that?"

I smirked, stood up, and walked to the stairs. He just watched me. "Coming?" I said over my shoulder with an evil grin.

He arose and followed me.

After about an hour I became bored of the club as usual and headed toward the door to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" I heard a familiar, evil sadistic voice coming up behind me. I spun on my heel and pushed Derek behind me in one fluid movement.

"Sam," I said slowly looking the approaching male in the eyes. "I'm not on duty tonight and what do you want?"

"Oh, come on you know what I want." He said slyly.

"Derek, head back to the house." I told him.

"Ummm, no." he grumbled.

"Who's he? Also, why haven't I seen you in like two or three months?" Sam said to me.

"I move around a lot. I'm leaving. Bye." I said and started stalking off toward the woods, and the direction of the hotel. Derek followed.

"He's still following." He stated. I took a sharp right and ran. Derek had a hard time keeping up so I slowed just a little bit.

"Not anymore. By the way, we made great time getting back. It's about two thirty." I said walking out of the brush behind the hotel.

At our rooms we parted. _'Never doing that again.'_ I thought as I walked back into the room. The bathroom light was on. _'Crap.'_ I thought just as the door opened and I was pulled in.

"Where were you?" Tori hissed in a whisper.

"I woke up and took a walk, what do you think?"

"Well…you smell like alcohol." She said stating the obvious.

"I am not drunk. Go to bed Tori."

"But-" she started to protest, I walked out before she could finish. After the toilet flushed she walked back to the cot she was sleeping on and quickly fell asleep. I remained awake the rest of the morning. The guys were up first, around nine, I arose and silently left the room. I knocked softly on the boys' door, and Simon answered the door, seeing me a grin came across him face. I smiled and said, "hey."

"Hey, you're up early." He said, and I laughed.

"Just a little. Can I come in?" I asked.

He look behind him as if making sure everyone was decent, and nodded opening and holding the door for me. "Is everyone over there awake yet?" he asked casually.

"Nope, they're all still sleeping snug as piggy's in a blanket."

He laughed at that and led me into the room. "You can sit down." He said sitting on him bed. I perched next to him on the edge. I had heard the shower but I could now see that Derek was the one in the shower. Kit was reading a book on cooking.

"Why are you reading that?" I asked just a tad curious.

"It could be good to learn."

"What good can come from going there?" I asked him. Simon looked at me utterly confused.

"Alana." Kit said.

"What?"

"You did it again."

I sighed. "Sorry it's a habit." I told him although he already knew.

"They'll find out quicker that way."

"Find out what?" Simon and Derek said in unison as he walked out of the bathroom, water still dripping off his hair.

"It's not my fault you threw this on me with only a two day notice!" I exclaimed.

"I thought we went over this." Kit was saying. I started ignoring him when I noticed Derek glaring intently at me. Plus, I already knew what Kit was saying. We had been having this argument quite a bit lately.

_**Sorry it's so short, I'll work to make the chapters longer. Please leave your thoughts.**_


	8. Okay, Time for a restart

Ok I am terribly sorry it has been so long, but I have recently re-read this story. I would like to redo the chapters and make them longer, and add more details to make it less confusing. Again I am Sooo sorry it has been so long, but I will try to start updating regularly. Thank all who've read and enjoyed so far. I hope you'll find the replaced chapters better than the first, and with less spelling errors. Thank you, Shadows from the Night.


End file.
